


The nightmare & cuddles debacle

by Ozeddie



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Gay, HLVRAI, M/M, Multi, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozeddie/pseuds/Ozeddie
Summary: Benrey notices his friend, Gordon Feetman, having bad dreams. Benrey does his  best to comfort the man, Tommy helps.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	The nightmare & cuddles debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction in a while, please tell me if you have any thoughts or suggestions to improve my work. Thanks :)

The room was small, someone had turned off the lights so the science team could actually sleep, a cold but comfortable chill ran through the air. Benrey sat on top of the barrel. The others were asleep on the floor. Tommy was sleeping in a pile of soda cans that jingled whenever he moved, while Coomer and Bubby were softly cuddling on the floor. Small snores came from Coomer’s nose, like a quiet whistle, and occasionally Bubby gave a little maniacal giggle.  
The guard would have wondered what they were dreaming about if it wasn’t for what currently occupied his mind. Benrey’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched his friend, Gordon Freeman, whimper and cry in his sleep. Occasionally his limbs would jerk out violently, and he kept turning, he looked scared.  
Benrey didn’t know what to do at first. He wasn’t good with emotions and stuff, he figured he should comfort him, the sweet voice maybe?  
He gently hopped off the barrel, quickly recovering from the small wobble it gave his legs. He slowly walked over to Gordon, careful to not kick any of the cans scattered around the tiled floor. His leather boots made a small tapping noise. He made his way to Gordon. Benrey put his hands on his knees and knelt beside the sleeping man. He opened his mouth and released the sweet voice. He thought that’d be enough, more than enough, but it wasn’t.  
Gordon seemed a bit better, less scared, but it was obvious he wasn’t having a good time still. Whimpers turned to grumbles then back to whimpers. Maybe the sweet voice wasn’t working as well because Gordon was asleep.  
“Fuck, brooo. That’s so cringe, why don’t you feel good now” Benrey made sure to whisper. The only response he got back were the quiet sounds of Gordon having a nightmare.  
Benrey looked around. He started trying to think of ways to make Gordon feel better. What makes humans feel better? Benrey tried to think. Humans like physical comfort right? Yeah, he was pretty sure about that.  
Benrey sighed and sat on the cold, dirty floor. Benrey was especially grossed out when his hands hit the tiles. It was cold so it felt wet. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants to ease his mind a bit, even if the floor was dry. He reached out to Gordon when he realized he didn’t really know where to touch him. What places do humans like to be touched again. Gordon put his hands on people’s shoulders a lot, but Benrey didn’t think he was doing that to comfort them, more so to get their attention. He was pretty sure he’d seen Gordon rub Tommy’s back when Tommy was upset. Couldn’t hurt to try, right?  
He put his hand in the back of Gordon’s HEV suit. He rubbed, slowly at first, but more vigorously when it wasn’t doing anything.  
“Fuuuuu- why isn’t this working? Fucking Feetman.” Benrey was very annoyed at this point, and probably spoke just a little bit too loudly.  
He went still when he heard cans clanging against each other behind him. He turned his head to see Tommy, now leaning up on his arm, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Tommy blinked a couple times before he looked up to Benrey.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked in a hushed tone.  
“Feetman babyman is having bad dreams..” Benrey went back to rubbing harshly.  
“Ok, but what are you trying to do?” Tommy looked confused.  
“Making him feel better” Benrey stopped and corrected himself,“epically failing to make him feel better”.  
“So you’re rubbing his back?”  
Benrey grunted and nodded. Tommy gave a small laugh,  
“He won’t feel that through the HEV suit, Benrey”  
“Oh” Benrey stopped and looked at Tommy. “What do you think I should do then”? His head tilted as he asked the question.  
“Try rubbing the back of his head. A lot of people like that” Tommy has actually guessed this would help Gordon specifically because he noticed Gordon rubbing his fingers through his hair when he was stressed, but he was too tired to explain this now. Tommy laid back down and settled in, “good night Benrey” he yawned.  
“Hey, bro?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks”  
“No problem, Benrey”  
Now Benrey got ready to switch tactics. He gently moved Gordon to have access to the back of his head, and took off the glasses Gordon had accidentally fallen asleep in. He set them aside, and moved to put his hand on Gordon’s head.  
Wait- what was this feeling in Benrey’s stomach? His hand started to shake a tiny bit. Was-was Benrey nervous, to touch Gordon’s hair. No, no he’s probably just scared he’s going to wake Gordon up, that was definitely it. Except, why were Benrey’s cheeks so red.  
“F-fucking Feetman” Benrey stuttered out before gently putting his hand in the mans hair.  
Gordon’s hair was soft, very soft. It felt nice against Benrey’s fingers. He started running his fingers through Gordon’s hair, rubbing the man’s scalp with his cold fingers.  
The effect this had on Gordon was almost instant. His whimpering stopped and he was visually happier. Benrey, seeing this method was working, picked up Gordon’s head and set it in his lap.  
They continued like that for a while. But when Benrey was satisfied, convinced Gordon felt good now, and got up to leave when something happened. Gordon moved. His arms wrapped around Benrey. Benrey’s eyes went wide as Gordon pulled Benrey’s waist closer to himself.  
Benrey was stuck. He looked around, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, but he gave up soon enough. Giving up on any chance of escape Benrey slumped and laid back. Removing his helmet, and putting it with Gordon’s glasses, he made a pillow with his arms and closed his eyes. He would stay here, sleep on the gross floor, for Gordon. 

When Gordon woke up his arms were wrapped around something. Still half-asleep he started patting what he was holding, it felt strangely padded and hard. The man felt around for his glasses and put them on. Gordon opened his eyes to find a bulletproof vest. His face went red. He removed his arms and scooted away. Thinking of ways this might of happened he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed when he couldn’t think of an answer. He looked back to Benrey, who was sleeping comfortably. Gordon scooted closer to the guard and looked at him. Though he’d never admit it, Gordon did think Benrey looked cute, at least right now. He watched him for a while, examining Benrey’s features, he didn’t notice the small smiles growing on both their faces.  
Benrey wouldn’t be given the chance to tell Gordon he was awake the whole time, or the way Gordon made him feel. The end of the game wasn’t far away, and Benrey was the villain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
